Just One More Day With You
by Angel Of The Ocean
Summary: Yami becomes very depressed since a girl he loved with all his heart dies. As days go by Yami gets more depressed then one day he commits suicide, leaving him in a coma in the intensive care unit at a hospital. Will he wake up and find that he's not as al
1. Chapter 1

**_Just One More Day With You  
By: Angel Of The Ocean_**

_Summary: Yami becomes very depressed since a girl he loved with all his heart dies. As days go by Yami gets more depressed then one day he commits suicide, leaving him in a coma in the intensive care unit at a hospital. Will he wake up and find that he's not as alone as he feels? Or will he die so that he can be with the one he loves?_

Chapter 1: Mourning a lost friend.

It was a dark gloomy day; the heavens were grey and murky as the heavy rain hit the ground with a soft pitter-patter.

A group of young teens and a woman were gathered in a cemetery wearing mostly black clothing and the girls in the group holding umbrellas shielding them from the rain; they looked upon a gravestone grief filling them. The teens plus the woman were Yami, Yugi, Kiri, Sapphire, Serenity, Mai, Téa, Joey, Tristan and Bakura they were all the friends of the person they were mourning.

The teen named Yami stepped out with a bouquet of flowers and placed it on the gravestone. The gravestone said:

**This Is The Grave Of Mana Underwood  
Died: 19th of January  
a much-loved daughter and a great Friend to all  
May her spirit rest in peace.**

Yami stepped back and sobbed. His lover had been taken away when Mana had protected him while someone tried to kill him. They had only been going out for a few weeks but they both loved each other dearly, Yami and Mana both believed that they could have a future together. Until that chance was cruelly taken away. Tear soon streamed down Yami's cheeks as he started to cry.  
" How could I let this happen to you when we had a whole life together ahead of us? " Yami cried, " It was me he was after not you. Why did you do it?" Then he remembered what she said in her dieing moments.  
' I... I w-wanted to k-keep you safe. My Love. M-my time in this w-world is up... but please... After I d-die remember m-me and m-move on. G-goodbye my love.' Yami fell to the floor and cried even harder.  
" I miss you. I'm nothing without you," He cried. Joey put his hand on Yami's shoulder.  
" Yami... Its okay buddy," Joey said calmly " Don't forget she'll still be in our memories and hearts forever Yami so she not gone is she?" Yami shook his head and Joey helped him up" now lets go to your place so you can calm down and have a nice hot drink to cheer you up." Yami nodded and with that Yami and his friends left graveyard not looking back.

**_Will Yami be able to cheer up or will he stay depressed forever? Find out next time! In the meantime please review thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Suicide**

Weeks had passed since Yami and his friends had visited his girlfriend's grave and Yugi had begun to worry about Yami. He had hardly eaten, talked and slept since Mana had died.

It was dark and Yami was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a dream. In his dream he was confronted by Mana who was an Angel wearing pyjamas of white silk and had white wings. She glowed with a white light.  
" Mana you're here, I've missed you," Yami said hugging Mana tightly.  
" I've missed you too my love," Mana smiled. Suddenly a dark sludge started to crawl up Mana's body. " Aaah!" Mana screamed. She started to move further away from Yami even though she wasn't moving. " YAMI HELP!"  
" MANA!" Yami yelled running towards her but with each step he took Mana became further away.  
" HELP ME!" Mana cried "YAMI!" And soon after she screamed his name the black sludge dissolved taking Mana with it.  
" MANA NOOOOOOOOO!" Yami screamed when she disappeared.

Yami woke up. He sat up quickly; breathing in and out rapidly, sweat pouring down his face. He turned on his lamp and grabbed a framed photo from off his bedside. It was a picture; he stared at it for a moment then hugged it sobbing because it reminded him of Mana and how much missed her.  
" I wish you were here Mana, I miss you so much," He sobbed still hugging the picture. The he just sat on his bed and cried.

A few hours later the sun was shining down and sky was blue. Yugi yawned as he got up slowly, then he got washed before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. Yugi was nearing the stairs when he decided he would say good morning to his brother. Yugi crept along the landing and enter Yami's room. Yami had fallen asleep while clutching the photo of Mana.  
/ He's cried himself to sleep again. He's been doing that ever since Mana died. I wish I knew how to help him/ Yugi thought walking over to Yami's bed.  
" Wake up Yami," Yugi gently shook his brother awake. Yami's eyes opened slowly, he stared at his brother but didn't say anything.  
" Morning Yami! How are you today?" Yugi asked Yami smiling.  
" I'm fine," Yami murmured getting up and getting ready for school. Yugi just sighed and left.

A few minutes later Yami had already left the house and Yugi had decided to stay behind for a moment to ask his grandpa, Solomon something. Solomon was currently putting up a poster on some game they were selling. He was standing on a stool so he could reach the place he wanted to put it.  
" Grandpa can I speak with you for a moment?" Yugi asked. His grandpa turned round.  
" Why is something wrong my boy?" Solomon replied.  
" Well... Erm. I'm a little concerned about Yami at the moment. He's not being himself since Mana died; he hardly talks, eats and sleeps. I mean I know he's going to be sad but I'd thought he would have been able to except that she is gone now and move on by now but he hasn't." Solomon stepped down from the stool and put a hand on Yugi' shoulder and said.  
" I can see why you're so worried. I've seen him awake too but I don't think its anything to worry about. He often stays awake at night for hours before he goes to sleep. Yugi, I suggest trying to talk to him maybe try and help him. " Yugi smiled.  
" Thanks for the advice grandpa. Well I better get going or I'll miss the school bus. Bye Gramps!" Yugi said before leaving the game shop to join Yami on the school bus.

On the bus Yugi sat next to Yami, who stared out the window.  
" Hey Yami what lessons have we got today?" Yugi asked trying to get Yami to talk. Yami said nothing, ignoring him, too lost in his thoughts. He didn't really care about what lessons he and Yugi had that day all he could think of was Mana, his love that was cruelly taken away from him.

It had been a dark stormy night when Mana was killed. Yami and Mana had been alone in the living room while Yugi and Kiri were alone upstairs. Yami had heard knocking at the door and went to see who it was then 2 masked men wearing black masks and black clothes, armed with guns burst into the house. Yami tried to fight them off but ended up with his arms behind his back and a dagger to his throat. Mana, Kiri and Yugi came to see what was going on because they had heard loud shouting. Yami told them to phone the police and just as Mana was about to head for the telephone, she was shot multiple times. The men left and Yami sat down beside her when Mana said her final words before her eyes closed, never to open again. Yami, Yugi and Kiri cried before Yugi finally phoned the police.  
/ What is the point in living if I can't be with you Mana? There's no future for me in this world. Maybe I should end this miserable life and join you. / Yami thought sadly looking out the window.  
" Yami? Where you listening to me? " Yugi said breaking Yami's thoughts " I asked what lessons we had today,"  
" I dunno," He replied still staring out the window. Yugi sighed.  
" Yami... I know that your still getting over the fact that Mana's gone but you can still talk to everyone and me because we feel the same way. You don't have to go through this alone," Yugi said softly but Yami didn't look away from the window he just growled and moved closer to the window " I guess I'll leave you alone for a bit."  
/ Poor guy, it's upsetting to see him this way. No matter how much I try to help him he just doesn't want to take my advice. I wish there was more I could do to help him. / Yugi thought as the bus continued on its way to school.

School passed rather quickly. At break Yugi and his friends still hadn't been able to cheer Yami up. They had tried to start a conversation with him at various points in the day but it didn't work. Eventually they gave up and let Yami sulk in peace.

After the final bell went, Joey and Yugi headed to one of the science labs because Joey had a detention and Yugi decided to wait for him.  
" I'm going with Joey to wait for him. So I'll see you at home Yami," Yugi said as he and Joey left the classroom to go to the science lab. Yami waved slightly and left.  
" Yugi?" Joey said to his friend as Yami walked away.  
" What is it Joey?" Yugi smiled turning to him.  
" Do you think it's alright to leave him on his own?"  
" Yeah. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine on his own. Now don't you have a detention to go to?" Joey groaned and entered the room as Yugi waited outside.

When Yami got home he went straight upstairs making sure Solomon didn't see him.

He went straight into his room, shut the door and started to look through the draws under the main part of his desk. He looked through each one franticly.  
/ Where is it/ Yami though as he searched through the draws. He stopped when he went through the final draw then he pulled out a dagger. After Yami had found the dagger he sat down on the wooden chair and placed it above his wrist.

An hour had passed since Joey had entered the science lab for the detention and while he was there Yugi had been worrying about Yami.  
/ I hope Yami will be all right on his own, I hope he doesn't commit suicide while I'm not there... Nah. Yami wouldn't do that. Yami will probably get over the fact that Mana's gone before he gets that depressed/ Yugi thought as he waited patiently for Joey.

Joey came out of the science lab and yawned loudly.  
" Gosh that was boring staring at the clock for an hour. Stupid teacher giving me a detention when I didn't even start the fight," Joey said angrily to himself. When he spotted Yugi he smiled and asked calmly.  
" Ready to go home now Yug?" Yugi nodded.  
" Yeah..." Yugi replied " Do you wanna come round my house for a while?"  
" Sure if that okay with you."  
" Of course it is! Now lets go!" They smiled at each other and left.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi yelled so his grandpa, Solomon could hear him because he was in the living room. Solomon came in and greeted both Yugi and Joey happily before he asked where Yami was.  
" I dunno, I haven't seen him since he left me with Joey at school. I thought he would of came home."  
" Yugi..." Came a weak murmur from the top of the stairs.  
" Yami," Yugi gasped shocked. Yami was bleeding heavily from the places where he had stabbed himself. Yami drew the dagger and stabbed himself near his heart then he slowly pulled it out.  
" YAMI!" Yugi, Joey and Solomon screamed as Yami collapsed.

**Is Yami Dead? Find out next time!** **In the meantime please review!**


End file.
